


Sneaky Kitty

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Is it Semi-Public sex if your husband doesn't notice you getting fucked feet away from him?, Minor cum inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Unfulfilling Marriage, Vaginal Sex, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by 5mart_1di0t!The newly married Kitty wishes to finally consummate their marriage, but her husband is too busy with his new job, and too tired to do so. Fortunately, a certain wedding gift of two pokemon can help her...AKA Kitty is horny. Kitty has two horny pokemon. They fuck. Then they fuck beside her oblivious husband as he watches some TV, with just a blanket hiding their activities.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Minun, Original Female Character/Plusle, Original Female Chatacter/Plusle/Minun
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Kudos: 33





	Sneaky Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mart_1di0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/gifts).



> This was a request by user 5mart_1di0t, who wanted a Plusle and Minun x housewife! (hope I did it justice!)
> 
> While the consent issue isn't as obvious here as it is in my other works, Kitty does kinda take advantage of the pokemon. Remember people, consent is important!
> 
> Also, if anyone has any requests, shoot! Any pokemon smut you really want but can't find? Ask for it here!

Standing in an empty kitchen yet again, the young woman sighed. It was her fifth attempt at making a special night for her husband, finally consummating their marriage. He had left her a message on the phone, only bothering to call once. She sat on the kitchen counter, her legs shaven and soft legs dangling off the ground. She put the phone down after she listened to it for a second time, his busy schedule at his new job leaving them very little time to talk to each other. And, she thought bitterly, when he was home he barely looked at her, staying up long enough to eat some food and then heading off to bed. To add to her frustration he only took seconds to fall into a deep heavy sleep. 

She groaned, looking at her new lingerie in annoyance. Bright red with black emphasizing her figure, she looked stunning. She even shaved her pussy to prepare for this night, and yet her stupid husband kept telling her “Kitty, I’m sorry but I’m going to be late again tonight, enjoy dinner without me.” Or “Hey Kitty! You’re probably in bed now, but I have to work for a few extra hours, love ya!”

She didn’t know how much more she could take of it. Everyone knew that the period of time after marriage is when a couple spends a lot of ‘quality time’ together. She rolled her eyes, reaching over and downing the glass of red wine she poured for him in one large gulp. At least she could have fun without him. Sliding off the counter, boobs jiggling enticingly, she lightly headed over to her husband's desk in the living room. He was as he put it “somewhat of a perfectionist, but willing to negotiate,” something she scoffed at. Anytime he could, he would reorganize what was his, keeping everything spotless. 

She opened the drawer to take out two pokeballs. She knew that they hadn’t been out in far too long, and decided they could entertain her while her husband avoided her. Calling them out, she saw the two pokemon look around curiously, newly caught and gifted to them as a wedding gift (the Plusle represented a woman and the Minun a man. It was to teach responsibility and be cute. She thought it was stupid and outdated).

They sniffed the air and then looked at her, her perfume obviously attracting the two pokemon to her. Her soft grin sharpened as she realized that it was breeding season, and as two young virile males that hadn’t got any action in ages, she knew they'd be ready to truly ‘entertain’ her. Her perfume was based off of a sweet scent honey made at a special farm somewhere in the country, and was a mild aphrodisiac, just strong enough to ‘put people in the mood’.

And apparently it worked wonders on the two pokemon. 

Still pretty wild, the pokemon had no shame in their growing erections, practically staring at her proudly at their growing length. She giggled at their actions, pulling off her lingerie and slipping a finger into her pussy. Massaging her walls until she was dripping in juices, she motioned for the two pokemon to follow her to her bedroom, closing the door after they entered. They struggled to walk properly at their size, large for a human and ridiculously huge for their small bodies. They hopped onto the bed eagerly, hard cocks already leaking. She got onto her hands and knees, and swung her hips teasingly.

She led the Plusle towards her wet pussy, the pokemon wasting no time to plunge in his throbbing member. She held the Minun’s cock in her one hand, lightly stroking the twitching length. She brought the pokemon up to her face and licked the tip, loving the feeling of the Minun thrusting his hips forward excitedly. She tried to tease him slowly, but the Minun was too riled up and promptly shoved his cock into her mouth, pulling back his hips to ram them forward, burying his cock into her throat. Despite the rough treatment, Kitty loved it, sucking the twitching cock in her mouth and the Plusle continued to sink into her dripping pussy over and over. He grabbed her waist to pull himself in deeper, his body hunched over hers, hips blurring at his speed. Tiny sparks of electricity shot out of his cheeks as he moaned, cock pressing up against her cervix which each thrust. The Minun was holding onto her head as he forced her to suck on his cock harder, her moans of pleasure reverberating around his hammering cock. 

The pair were so pent up that in just a few minutes they came, both pressing their furry hips against her as their cum blasted inside. Unprepared, Kitty orgasmed as she felt the electric type seed shoot into her, the tingling sensation absolutely amazing. The two pokemon’s orgasms weren’t that long, and immediately after they started back up, cocks pounding her pussy and mouth. Kitty, body twitching in pleasure, let them fuck her, knowing that it’d take a few climaxes before the pokemon could think past the urge to breed. 

She hummed around the cock in her throat, sending shivers of pleasure around it. The Minun groaned at the feeling, his thrusts growing faster. The pokemon in her pussy rammed himself deep inside, his cock twitching and pulsing as he grew closer to his second orgasm. Kitty swore that the cocks in her were slowly growing larger as the two pokemon hilted in and came, pouring their mildly electrified seed into her awaiting body. They both moaned, the Minun pumping his load directly into her stomach, the cum resting heavily inside. The Plusle jerked his hips as he unloaded his seed into her pussy, the tip throbbing at her cervix. 

As the two pokemon finished, she lifted herself up and pulled them away from her, a string of a mix of saliva and cum stringing from her lips to the tip of the Minun cock. She licked her lips and shifted onto her side, lifting her leg out of the way. She pointed the pokemon towards her wet pussy, the Plusle heading back in eagerly. The Minun, cock jutting out from his body, curiously tried to poke her asshole with his leaking cock. Kitty shook her head, moving the hammering Plusle out of the way to slowly feed the second cock into her. 

With a load moan, the two pokemon slammed their hips into hers, sinking their dual large cocks deep inside. She very quickly reached orgasm with the two cocks inside, her cervix being forced open as they settled into a better rhythm. She came as they pushed in at one, their pre squirting into her empty womb. Her lips clenched their cocks, sucking them in as they continued to fuck her. She grinded her hips back, the cocks twitching inside her in delight. 

Overly sensitive, the two large members inside her took little time to climax inside her yet again. Two furry hips pressed harshly against hers, cocks throbbing as cum traveled from their bobbing balls to the swollen tips, exploding inside of her. She felt the weight of their loads grow in her womb, her walls tingling in response. The pokemon jerked their hips, her clenching cervix along with her tight pussy fully milking them dry. 

As the two pokemon thrusted into her, the last of their seed spilling inside, she came again, her whole body shaking in pleasure. Kitty could feel the cocks soften inside her as her orgasm continued, the feeling of two more flexible lengths inside her oddly delightful. Her chest heaved up and down, her boobs moving with the action. The two pokemon were tired after their efforts, pulling out their flaccid cocks and cursing up beside her, cum leaking out of her pussy. 

The three laid there, all in a post sex daze, until Kitty realizes she would ahve to clean up before her husband came home. She sighed, unmotivated to get up, globs of cum dribbled out of her. Pushing herself up and watching the seed flow increase as her stomach clenched, she pet the heads of the pokemon, praising their work. 

Days later her husband, completely unaware of the hookup, had finally gotten home early. Kitty had dropped hints of her desires, too shy and angry to put in as much effort as she had last time. She handed him a plate of their dinner, steaks cut into half hearts (okay, she didn’t put no effort in) with mashed potatoes and roasted veg. While she herself had more wild tastes, her husband was a meat'n potato guy, so cooking meals that he liked was ridiculously easy. 

Instead of heading over to the dining table, he muttered out a thanks and went to sit on the couch, reaching over to turn on the TV. Disappointed but not giving up, she took her own plate and headed over, sitting close, hiking up her skirt so he would have an enticing view if he looked down. 

“Kitty,” he brought a hand up to rub his forehead like he had a headache. “Please give me some space. I’ve been very busy this week and just want to do nothing for once. Just,” He signed, looking at her but not really _looking_ at her. “Leave me alone.” He turned the volume of the TV up and dug into his meal. 

Shocked at her husband, she huffed and moved to sit on the other side of the couch, grabbing a blanket to lay over her legs as she ate. Quickly, they finished their meal, her husband still as uninterested as ever, appearing almost as if he was going to fall asleep. The Minun and Plusle, whom she had let roam the house to help with her boredom, walked up to her, heads tilted in curiosity. She had shared her plans with them, and respectfully they had left them alone, but when no sounds of passion came from the room they thought someone must be wrong.

A plan formed in her head as she saw them. She leaned down, giving them a nice view of her cleavage as she pet their stomachs, slowly moving down to their sheaths. The twin pokemon were startled, glancing between Kitty and her husband as she continued her massage. As their cocks started to peak out and harden, their noises of complaint quickly changed to pleasure. She pulled her hands back once their cocks were perked up and raring to go. Patting the couch beside her to signal for the pokemon to jump up, she lifted up the blanket and spread her legs apart. 

Checking her husband, his eyes nearly closed and staring at the screen, she bit back a moan as the pokemon licked her pussy, drinking in her juices. The Minun focused on her clit, as the Plusle licked her pussy lips, his tongue dipping into her folds. Once they found her wet enough, they both lined their large cocks up with her entrance, slowly pushing themselves in. Settling inside, Kitty covered them back up with the blanket, trying to act casual in case her husband looked over, two cocks starting to thrust into her. 

She held a hand over her mouth, stifling her moans as the two pokemon sped up, the cocks plunging in and out of her wet pussy with delight. The faster and deeper the cocks hammered into her, the closer she got to her orgasm, unable to stop herself from pulling up the blanket to hide her hand playing with her boobs. 

Her husband grunted, asking her her opinion on whatever show she’s supposedly watching with him. She gasped in delight, the force of her orgasm shaking her entire body, trying futility to block her face screwed up in pleasure from her husband. At her lack of response, he asked her again, louder. Her voice nearly betrayed Kitty as she attempted to answer the question, only a few squeaks and a “good” escaping her. He nodded in agreement, not really processing her answer.

The pokemon sped up, furry hips erratically slamming into her own as they both neared their own climaxes. They shoved their cocks in as deep as possible, forcing their tips to open her cervix as their lengths throbbed, rocking against her. They moaned as they exploded inside her, string after string shooting against her walls as seed filled her up. Continuously the pressure grew, a small bump forming with the amount of cum being unloaded into her womb. Body already over sensitive, Kitty came again, biting her hand to stifle a near yell of delight. 

The pokemon held in, knowing that if they pulled out the cum would leak all over the couch, very lightly humping her as her husband was shifting around. Kitty couldn’t close her legs, but quickly grabbed a pillow to try to hide the suspicious lumps in the blanket. Her husband barely glanced as her as he brought his plate to the kitchen to place in the sink.

Hearing the water turn on as he washed his dish, the two pokemon sped up, wildly rutting into her, chasing their own pleasure. Kitty moaned at the feeling, her eyes following her husband's movements as her body shook with the power of the thrusts. Cum sloshed around inside her womb as they pounded her, boobs swinging. She groaned in delight and relief as her husband went to dry the dishes as well, giving the pokemon enough time to reach their second orgasm.

Cocks lodged deep inside and hips grinding into hers, their twitching and pulsing members unloaded into as he husband was leaving the kitchen. He asked her when she’d join him for some sleep, eyes glazed over and too unfocused to really take in her disheveled form. She shakily smiled at him reassuring that she wouldn’t be too long, her stomach swelling with seed during the interaction. She hid her surprise as he wandered over to her, leaning over to kiss her forehead as his whispered “Goodnight” to her. 

The pokemon stilled, cocks still firing off inside as they heard his voice, wanting to leave the couple alone but unable to. She waved to him as he left the room, and as soon as he closed the bedroom door her own orgasm slammed into her, groans pouring out of her mouth. The loads of cum finally tapered off as she laid there, limbs twitching in delight. The thrill of having sex just feet away with her oblivious husband had made the orgasms so much better, so much stronger. And judging by the amount of cum pumped into her, it did the same for the Plusle and Minun.

Maybe she should do this more often...

**Author's Note:**

> The husband is as dumb as absolute fuck. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, my internet is being real sassy and keeps cutting out randomly which is why this isn't as long as some of my other works lol


End file.
